custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure! (Nathan Rowan's Fantasy Version in Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream)
'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure! ' is a Barney Home Video that would of been released in June 16, 2000. Plot After cleaning up the treehouse, the kids wish for an imaginary dream place that had thought of to come real. So, Barney appears, and he makes it happen, with the power of imagination. This leads them to their adventure of a life time while going places like the jungle, a castle, a pizzeria, a farm, a wild, wild west, a circus, the land of ice and snow, an island, a fun park, outer space, and a camp. Later on, they realize that their dream place all along, was a town of make-believe. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Maria *Curtis *Kim Songs # Barney Theme Song # Clean Up! Do Our Share! # Trying on Dreams # Just Imagine # Imagine # Imagine A Place # The Land of Make-Believe # What I Want to Be # The Barney Bag # The Construction Song # We Are Little Robots # If You Imagine # Won't You Imagine with Me? # Let's Go! # Let's Go on an Adventure # The Adventure Song # The Airplane Song # Jungle Adventure # If All the Raindrops # The Rainbow Song # Colors All Around # The Three Monkeys Rap # The Elephant Song # The Tiger Song # The Wheels on the Bus # Castles So High # The Sleeping Princess # Lavender's Blue # Old King Cole # Wave the Flags # Down By the Station # Make the Dough # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Home on the Range # Get Along Little Doggies # Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony # Turkey in the Straw (Barney song version) # Riding in the Car # When the Circus Comes to Town # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Laugh With Me! # The Snow Song # Winter's Wonderful # It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! # Silly Sounds # Jingle Bells # Skating, Skating # Sledding, Sledding # Frosty the Snowman # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Sailing Out Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #5) / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #6) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #7/Finale)) # That's What an Island Is # Mister Sun # The Sun Song # Down By the Bay # If I Lived Under the Sea # A Pirate's Life for Me # A Hunting We Will Go # Welcome to the Park # See Saw Margery Daw # The Clapping Song # Take Me Out to the Ballgame # Over in the Meadow # Pop! Goes the Weasel! # Five Little Butterflies # The Rocket Song # Way Up in Outer Space # Floating Together So Free # Mr. Star # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Count the Stars # I See the Moon # Aiken Drum # The Rocket Song (Reprise) # A Camping We Will Go # Scary Stories # The Other Day I Met a Bear # Listen to the Night Time # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Reprise) # S'Mores # Getting Ready for Bed # Time for Dreams # Brahms' Lullaby # Goodnight # It's Good to Be Home # Just Imagine (Reprise) # I Love You Musical Director * Bob Singleton Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! In New York City" would be used. *The Season 3-4 Pilots/Season 10.2-onwards Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes, voices and personalities would remain. *The Season 4 Pilots' best setting mix would remain. *Stephen White and his Season 1-3 writing staff would remain. *The BYG/Seasons 1-4 Pilots/Season 10.2-onwards writing style would remain. *The version of "I Love You" would use the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Treehouse Fun!".